The Switch
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: Keith and Allura switch bodies when the battle between the Paladins of Voltron and the Galra Empire went awry at the hands of the new Ro-Beast. As the Paladins find some kind of way to switch them back, the relationship between Keith and Allura started to develop. Kallura bodyswap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is the property of Dreamworks and Netflix. And so are Queen.

Author's Note: This story takes place after Hole in the Sky and during the events of the Season 3 episode The Journey. What inspired me to write this is because my all time favorite ship Kallura has been constantly attacked, bashed and bullied by the Klance and Shallura shippers who's been obsessed with the LGBT representation and the Fandom over the ships are getting out of control and causes a lot of problems for everyone who watches Voltron Legendary Defender. I got nothing against the LGBT community because I strongly shipped Korrasami on The Legend Of Korra at the start of season 3 all the way to season 4 until they became canon and I sometimes ship female couples as my way of supporting them but let's not bash the characters and couples we don't like and quickly call their sexual orientation without letting them develop their characters and their roles first let alone shoving them down our throats because this is ridiculous and downright immature. No hard feelings for the LGBT community. I'm just saying those things so we can all get along.

And I also saw the video blog of Keith. I can feel the poor guy's pain.

PM me for suggestions on that story.

* * *

Late at night at the Training Deck inside the Castle of Lions, a shirtless Keith with his Bayard Sword had a sparring match with the Training Gladiator and gone back and forth until Keith defeated it and called for the next Level before another Training Gladiator appeared and gone at it with Keith.

A very tired, frustrated and annoyed Princess Allura who appeared in her nightgown and bed robe after being disturbed by Keith's late night sparring match stormed her way inside the Training Deck.

After Keith put away another Training Gladiator, he commanded the Training sequence to stop "That's enough for tonight. Now to call it a night."

"Keith, what are you still doing in the training deck? Why are you doing this in the middle of the night? You've been in here for 3 and a half Vargas!" Allura scolded Keith over him training at a night this late, which alerted the new leader of Voltron.

"Princess Allura, what the hell are you doing here?!" Keith demanded as he put away his Bayard.

"I've been trying to get some sleep until you heard you were having a sparring simulation with the Training Gladiator. You should be getting some sleep right about now!"

"I know but with Lotor roaming around in Zarkon's place as the Heir to the Throne and Shiro still missing, I had to keep training to be a better leader after our last two encounters with Lotor. Especially after he stole the comet that has the material to create Voltron to begin with 10,000 years ago." Keith replied while drinking a bottle of water.

"Yes, I know but you should not push yourself too hard right now." Allura sternly advised him. "Especially when you're a hotheaded half Galra who thinks he's invincible."

"I'm not invincible okay?!" Keith who took offense to that remark argued fiercely before he calm down and took a deep sigh. "Allura, if you were me, what would you do after you're being chosen by the Black Lion to lead Voltron? Being a leader doesn't come overnight especially after we lost Shiro who is either alive or dead."

"I truly understand that. Being a leader is never easy. Shiro always knew that the moment all of you were chosen to become the Paladins of Voltron and fight against the Galra Empire." Allura said and then she felt ashamed.

"And also atone for my father's failure to stop Zarkon despite the sacrifices he made to keep Voltron from falling into the wrong hands." Allura said as she started to shed tears from her eyes.

Keith cupped her face and apologized "I'm sorry that Zarkon killed your family and you're entire race. I could be wrong but they were avenged the moment we defeated Zarkon." Keith reassured her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Perhaps but still we must remain vigilant." Allura insisted that they should keep their guard up. "Now finish up and get some sleep. We have a duties tomorrow."

Keith understood before he responded "Okay, Allura. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Keith." Allura replied as she kissed him on the cheek to his much as she left the Training Deck.

After he finished training, Keith resided to a hot shower and got lost in his thoughts.

 _"I know you're out there Shiro. I hope that you're still alive because there's no way I'm leading the team like you do." Keith thought as he let the hot water soak his face._

 _"I know we had our differences between us in the past but I still care about her. Especially after I dragged her and the others into tracking down Lotor and nearly got all of them killed. I just wish that she would see things from my point of view."_

In her bedroom, Allura retreated back to her bed. After she put the covers on herself, she went to her thoughts as well as she was staring at the ceiling.

 _"I'm worried about Keith. He took Shiro's disappearance real hard and it's effecting him in the worst way. If he was me, he would understand that there's more to anything than what he desires. Although I apologized to him for treating him badly when he was revealed to be half human, half Galra, I feel like we should still try to heal old wounds and improve our relationship some more."_

 _"Wait a Tick. Did I just say "our relationship?""_ Allura was baffled by the thought of her and Keith being together and then she shrugged it off _"Oh, well, guess I might as well get some sleep. We have bigger things to worry about."_ as she went to sleep.

The next morning, at the Bridge of the Castle of Lions, Lance, Hunk and Pidge are dancing and singing a song called the **_Bohemian Rhapsody by_** **_Queen_** at the part 3:03 which happens to be Lance's favorite part of the song.

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o._

 _I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity._

 _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)  
Oh oh oh oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

And then Lance, Hunk and Pidge started to do the air guitar. Even the Allura's mice joined in.

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

They were air guitaring until Coran arrived, went to the Control Panel and turned off the music.

"Aw man! You killed the music, Coran!" Lance complained.

"Yeah, seriously! That was a great part of this song!" Pidge added and the mice followed, squeaking at Coran.

"What in the Quiznacking heck is the deal here, Coran?" Hunk asked.

"Sorry Paladins but you were very loud." Coran apologized before he commented "Although I enjoy the Opera part of that which I find amusing, entertaining and enjoyable."

"Besides I've haven't music like that since 10,000 years ago." Coran chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what they say." Lance said sarcastically and then Keith and Allura appeared.

"All right, enough playing around guys!" Keith barked orders at his fellow Paladins. "We need to keep traveling around in space and anticipate what the Galra are to."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Keith." Lance shrugged off Keith's leadership antics. "Don't get Allura's panties in the bunch."

"I can hear you!" Allura causing Lance, Hunk and Pidge to scream in fear.

"Now Paladins, let's do our patrol across the universe in case there are incidents involving the Galra Empire despite that Zarkon's out of commission."

"Not to mention that Lotor is out there scheming and plotting to outdo himself after taking the comet from us." Keith added. "It's also very important that we have to stop him too."

"We will Keith. You just have to be patient." Allura assured him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know it's not my strong suit." Keith disagreed.

"As a leader of the Voltron Force, you have to." Allura insistedly reminded of his role as she steps onto her pilot station where she usually activates the Teledov that creates wormholes. "Shiro would want you to do that."

"Yeah, I know." Keith went to his Black Paladin control station.

"So did anyone had some breakfast this morning?" Hunk asked. "If not, I can cook up some space pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, grits, ham and some toast with either milk, orange juice, coffee or hot cocoa."

The mice squeaked at Hunk in excitement before Hunk replied "Yeah, I'll add some cheese on them if you guys like."

"Maybe I could use some right now." Pidge said, feeling her stomach grumbling.

"Now I'm hungry for breakfast!" Lance complained.

"You guys go right ahead. I'll eat some later." Keith said.

"Uh, you sure you don't wanna eat some grub Keith?" Hunk asked.

"I'm positive Hunk. Now go on ahead." Keith insisted. "We'll alarm you guys if the Galra show up but be on alert."

The alarm starting ringing.

"Breakfast will have to wait Paladins!" Allura informed the others and then the entire Bridge raddled, meaning that they're under attack. "It seems that we have Galra activity coming our way!"

"Lotor?" Keith wondered.

"No, just a couple of Galra battleships!" Allura corrected.

"Shit!" Keith pounded on the panel of the Black Paladin control station. "If Lotor's not here, then that coward is hiding somewhere, waiting for the opportunity to attack us from behind when we least expected!"

"Keith, your obsession with Lotor has made you paranoid, delusional and totally insane!" Lance stated.

"Lance is right! We got bigger fish to fry than Lotor!" Pidge agreed.

"Uh, guys, can we talk about food after we take care of some risky Galra business?" Hunk suggested that the Paladins should go out in space and fight the Glara fighters.

"Hunk is correct!" Allura agreed with Hunk. "We have bigger concerns than Keith's behavior as well as his animosity towards Lotor all because of Keith is half human and half Galra!" Allura gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

"What?!" Keith yelled, feeling offended by what Allura said about him. "I thought we were over this issue between us Allura?"

"I'm sorry Keith." Allura apologized "It must've slipped out."

"I'll tell you what Princess, try walking a mile in my shoes and know what it's like to be a goddamn half Galra!"

"Language, Keith!" Allura scolded him. "I would strongly advise you to watch your quiznacking tone!"

"Yeah, Keith!" Lance added.

"Lance, do shut up." Allura sternly told Lance and Lance became dumbfounded.

"We'll discuss this later, Allura! Everyone into your lions!" Keith ordered as everyone went to their hangers that leads them to the lions.

"Coran, give us the support that we need to fight off the Galra Fighters!" Allura instructed her advisor.

"Understood, Princess!" Coran responded as he readied the castle's defenses.

* * *

Elsewhere in the part of the galaxy where Zarkon's Ship is still surrounded by the parts of the destroyed Zarkon's Ro-Beast armor, Haggar viewed the upcoming battle as she prepare to launch the new Ro-Beast.

"It's bad enough that Lotor is not taking his duties as the leader seriously when his father is out of commission so I'm going to take matters into my own hands and deal with the Paladins myself." Haggar hissed before she turned to the Galra Druids and ordered "Launch the Ro-Beast!" as they fired the coffin at the battlefield through the wormhole.

"Let's see if the Paladins will overcome what the Ro-Beast has in store for them. Either way, this will be an out of body experience that they'll never forget." Haggar said and she laugh wickedly.

* * *

Back at the Castle of Lions, Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge got inside the Lions and took off to due battle with the Galra Fighters and Galra Battleships.

"All right team, Lance and Allura, you take the left. Hunk and Pidge, you take the right. The rest is mine!" Keith instructed as the Lions flew into battle.

"Roger that, team leader!" Lance responded, firing laser beams at the first two Galra Fighters.

"My turn, Lance!" Allura said as she used the Freeze Ray from the Blue Lion to freeze 5 Galra Fighters at the same time and finished them off with the Sonic Cannon.

"Hey, save some for me!" Lance complained.

"My apologizes Lance!" Allura apologized to Lance.

"Jeez, you're just like Keith! Hogging all the bad guys for yourself!" Lance kept complaining.

"What? Are you comparing me to Keith?" Allura was offended by what Lance said.

"Oh, uh, of course not! I was just kidding!" Lance reassured, trying to be innocent.

"Good. Now stand aside!" Allura flew past the Red Lions to take out more Galra Fighters.

"Let's see if the Armor Claws will ram through a Galra battleship!" Hunk brought out the Armored Booster Rocket and Enhanced Claws and spiraled through the Galra Battleship, causing it to explode.

"Yes, it worked!" Hunk cheered, only to be fired at by the Galra Fighters causing the Yellow Paladin to freak out.

"Holy crap! I completely forgot about them! Now to give these guys the response!" Hunk retaliated by firing the Tail lasers at three Galra Fighters and five more with the Mouth Cannon.

"Hey, Pidge, how's your side?" Hunk asked Pidge of her status.

"Doing fine, Hunk!" Pidge replied as she zapping seven Galra Fighters with the Vine Cannon, completely covered with vines and then she took them out with the Mouth Cannon.

"Besides I feel a lot better after Coran turned off the song from Queen that we were listening to earlier."

While the rest of Paladins disposed of the Galra Fighters, Keith inside the Black Lion flew toward the Galra Battleships, trying to come up with a way to take them all out.

"Okay, if I were Shiro or Zarkon to say the least, what would I do to take em all on?" Keith thought and then all of a sudden, the Black Lion roared and showed Keith the visual of it's ability to phase through solid objects.

"All right! C'mon, Black. Let's do it!" Keith exclaimed as he enveloped the Black Lion in purple energy, increasing the speed boost and phased through the Galra Battleships, causing them to explode.

"Hell Yeah! We did it Black!" Keith cheered. "Now to do the same to the rest of them!"

Coran fired laser beams at a dozen of Galra Fighters with the defense barrier up.

"Paladins, how are you holding up?" Coran asked.

"We're doin' just fine kicking some Galra butt over space Coran." Hunk replied when he drilled through two more Galra battleships. "It's no cakewalk but after that, we should be back at the castle, eat breakfast, resume space travel and it's smooth sailing from here. Y'know, smooth sailing?"

"Way smoother than Lance and his annoying infatuation with social media." Pidge said, poking fun at Lance.

"Hey, I resent that, Pidge!" Lance defended himself. "First off, I'm a ladies' man and a smooch operator. Second, of course I'm using social media to trend Voltron to planet earth, putting up pics of my adventures and..."

"Being a narcissist pain in the ass who has yet to keep his damn mouth shut during the battle with the Galra?" Keith shot at Lance.

"That's right, Ke... hey!" Lance shot back, taking offense to the remarks made by Keith. "Keith, I also strongly resent that as well, you hotheaded idiot!"

"Wrong Lance! You're the real idiot of the team because you run your mouth like a cheetah dashing in the Serengeti of Africa!" Keith countered but Allura would have none of two Paladins bickering at each other as usual.

"Enough, you two!" Allura shouted, losing her temper over the petty rivalry between Keith and Lance. "Stop bickering this instant!"

"Wow! Sorry Princess!" Lance apologized.

"You know what? I'll deal with you later, Lance!" Keith yelled at Lance before he turned his attention to Allura and sternly told her "And Allura, stay out of my way!"

"Keith, I'm warning you! If you do not control that quiznaking temper of yours, I swear I'll..." Allura hissed before Hunk interrupted the bickering between Keith and Allura.

"Ah, guys? Incoming giant space coffin!" Hunk warned everyone after he saw a huge coffin with the Galra symbol on it.

"Uh oh! It looks like Zarkon's witch must've launch a Ro-Beast to take us all down!" Pidge stated, realizing Haggar was behind the appearance of the Ro-Beast.

"Yeah but which kind?" Lance demanded as the coffin open up, revealing to be a gladiator with a lion head, red eyes with a patch on and bat wings. It also as a spiked club for a weapon.

"A White Lion Gladiator?!" Lance exclaimed with fear. "Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

Pidge shook her head and said "Nope. Not all Lance. We can take him, ah, it, er, whatever on."

"Oh, I get it now. We neutralize it, form Voltron, slice it in half with a sword and call it a day?" Hunk said, remembering what Voltron usually does in the battle against the Ro-Beast.

"Exactly, Hunk. And we're doing right it now." Keith responded.

"That we can agree on." Allura said dryly with a determined look on her face. "Coran, keep the Galra Fighters busy, we'll deal with that monstrosity!"

"At your command, Princess!" Coran responded.

"Everyone, combat maneuvers!" Keith ordered as the Lions charged toward the Ro-Beast.

The Ro-Beast responded by attacking the Lions one by one and countered their every attack with it's own with brutal force.

"Dammit! Mouth Cannon!" Keith commanded as they fired the Mouth Cannons at the Ro-Beast but to no avail.

"Okay, Keith! Got any more bright ideas?" Lance asked.

"We'll have to resort to using the special weapons from our Lions before we form Voltron!" Keith instructed. "We gotta total that lousy excuse of a lion or we're all dead meat!"

"Right!" Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge responded as they stood in front of the Ro-Beast.

"Lance, are you ready?" Allura asked.

"Ready when you are Princess!" Lance replied.

"All right." Keith signaled for them "FIRE!"

Allura blasted the Sonic Cannon and Lance fired the Back Rail Gun at the Ro-Beast but the White Lion Gladiator dodged the blasts and zapped the laser beams from the spiked club at the Blue and Red Lions.

"My turn!" Pidge fired the Vine Cannon at the White Lion Gladiator but the Ro-Beast turned it's breastplate armor into a mirror reflecting the beam back to the Green Lion, covering it with vines.

"AH! I'm trapped in my own vine!" Pidge cried. "I need help!"

"I'm on my way Pidge!" Hunk said, trying to assist Pidge but he was caught by the Ro-Beast.

"Aw man! That thing caught me!" Hunk whined as the White Lion Gladiator hoisted the Yellow Lion over it's head.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

The Ro-Beast threw the Yellow Lion toward the Red and the vine covered Green Lions.

"Lance, Pidge, look out!" Hunk warned his fellow Paladins.

"Damn, that was brutal...whoa!" Lance screamed.

"Oh, no!" Pidge gasped.

The three Lions collided, floating over space.

Keith sighed in disappointment. "Looks like it's all up to me now. If we can't form Voltron, then I'll have to take the damn thing down a peg." Keith sneered as he flew the Black Lion toward the Ro-Beast.

The White Lion Gladiator lifted it's eye patch over it's right eye, revealing to be a diamond.

"What the hell is that?" Keith wondered when he saw the diamond on the right eye of the Ro-Beast as it's starting to glow.

Allura in her Blue Lion recovered and then she saw the Ro-Beast attempting to blast at the Black Lion.

"Oh, no, Keith." Allura gasped as she flew the Blue Lion toward the Black Lion.

"Keith, look out! That creature is going to zap you!" Allura alerted Keith as she increased the speed boost of her lion.

"What? Allura, no!" Keith turned the Black Lion around and flew to the Blue Lion while he got into his thoughts "That thing is gonna kill Allura if I don't hurry! I gotta save her!"

When he saw the Ro-Beast aiming at the Black and Blue Lions, Coran gasped "Oh my goodness!" before he contacted Keith and Allura and warned them "Keith, Allura, get out of here now! That Ro-Beast is about to fire!" but he was too late. The White Lion Gladiator fired the beam from his right eye at the two lions who flew to one another.

"Lance, Pidge, are you okay?" Hunk asked.

"We would've been if you haven't crashed onto us you big fat dummy!" Lance insulted Hunk.

"Hey, you're the dumb one who's been obsessed with being better than Keith, got easily seduced by hot and sexy women, putting beauty cream on his face and ass, which is disgusting by the way, wet himself during his wet dreams, running his mouth off like an engine with horse power and gives a damn about the fame and glory all because he's been losing his brain cells to social media!" Hunk countered with insults of his own.

"Hunk...that was mean." Lance was at a loss for words.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry buddy." Hunk apologized.

"Nevermind that! Look!" Pidge directed to the light that was the blast from the right eye of the Ro-Beast. "It's heading toward Keith and Allura!"

"What?!" Lance and Hunk yelled.

As the Black and Blue Lions flew toward each other, Keith and Allura were unaware that the beam from the Ro-Beast has targeted them.

"Hold on, Keith! I'm coming!"

"Allura, stop!"

As soon as the Black and Blue Lions got to one another, they were zapped by the Ro-Beast's blast, which electrocuted them and caused Keith and Allura to scream in agony.

"Keith! Allura!" Pidge cried.

During the torment of the Ro-Beast's blast, Keith and Allura felt their soul coming out of their bodies and went into each other's until they lost consciousness.

After that, the White Lion Gladiator flew away from the scene.

"Keith! Princess! Are you two alright?" Coran tried to contact them over the com before he turned to the rest of the Paladins when he realized that Keith and Allura didn't respond.

"Paladins, bring Keith and Allura back to the castle! We have to see if they're hurt!" Coran ordered Lance, Hunk and Pidge retrieve Keith and Allura.

"But what about the Ro-Beast?" Lance reminded him about the White Lion Gladiator that got away. "That monster is getting away!"

"We'll deal with it later! Right now we have to help Keith and Allura!" Pidge said.

"Yeah, I agree. The start of the day has been a disaster." Hunk added, stating that things didn't go they intended.

The Red and Green Lions carried the Black Lion back inside the castle and the Yellow Lion dues the same with the Blue Lion.

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, Lotor and his generals where watching the monitor of the battle Paladins had with the Ro-Beast.

"Hmm, this is quite interesting. It seems that the old witch decided to take matters into her own hands and launch the Ro-Beast to attack the Paladins without my consent." Lotor commented with a smirk on his face.

"The Ro-Beast that zapped the Black and Blue Lions of Voltron with the diamond in it's right eye?" Acxa wondered. "This doesn't make any sense."

"So what does that diamond do to it's victims?" Exor asked.

"Giving them an identity crisis of course." Lotor answered.

"Oh I get it. It makes them switch bodies."

"Precisely, Exor."

"Fuck that! We need to find Voltron and hunt them all down like the dogs that they are!" Zethrid growled like a bloodthirsty maniac wanting some action but Lotor rejected that idea.

"One when it serves my purpose Zethrid. Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Lotor said before he turned to his most trusted General "Acxa, set a course for our destination."

"At once your highness." Acxa replied as she entered the coordinates of next destination.

"Crap!" Zethrid grunted under her breath, folding her massive arms in disappointment.

Exor got on her shoulder and attempted to cheer up the Amazonian Half Galra "Don't worry big girl, we'll get them when the time is right. But in the meantime, grab something to eat and enjoy the show."

"Fine." Zethrid growled once again. "In other words, this had better be entertaining or else somebody's gonna die either way."

* * *

Back inside the castle, Coran, Lance, Hunk and Pidge with the mice ran toward the Black and Blue Lions to check on Keith and Allura.

"I hope we're not too late!" Pidge said.

"I hope not either!" Hunk followed. "If anything happens to Keith and Allura, we'll..."

"Wait. Guys look!" Lance pointed his finger at Keith and Allura who stepped out of their lions, cradling their heads.

"Keith! Allura, you're alright! Oh thank the ancients!" Coran was relieved that they're still alive.

"Yeah, you two really had us worried for a minute." Hunk followed.

"I'll say!" Lance added.

"How are you feeling?" Pidge asked.

"I feel so lightheaded thanks to that blast from the Ro-Beast." Allura's voice came of Keith's mouth and everyone became dumbfounded.

"Um, why are you all staring at me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Ah, Keith, what's wrong with your voice?" Hunk asked in concern. "Did it sound like Princess Allura or something? Because you sound just like her."

"What are you talking about Hunk? There's nothing wrong with my voice!" Keith's voice came out of Allura's mouth.

Lance screamed before he exclaimed "Allura has Keith's voice! I think I'm losing my mind!"

"What did the Ro-Beast did to you two?" Coran demanded, trying to put two and two together.

"I don't know Coran. All I know is that we've been zapped by a beam of light and next thing I know was that I ended up inside the Black Lion." Allura recalled.

Keith added "So am I. Except that I ended up inside the Blue Lion and...and..."

"And what? And what?" Lance anxiously demanded.

Keith looked down on his chest and discovered that he was breasts. After he touched them, he yelled "Whoa! I got boobs?! What the hell just happened to me?!"

Allura immediately slapped Keith's hands off of those breasts and said "Keith, do not touch them a...gain?" before she and Keith look at each other and realized that they were switched into each other's bodies, which caused them to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lance added.

"WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES!" Keith and Allura said in unison.

"WHAT?!" Lance, Hunk and Pidge yelled in the state of shock.

"Calm down, Paladins. No need to panic." Coran attempted to be the voice of reason but to no avail when he realized that everyone is in the state of shock. "On second thought, START PANICKING!"

Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Coran let out a very loud scream that has echoed around the universe with the realization that Keith and Allura are now trapped in each other's bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is the property of Dreamworks and Netflix.

After finding out that Keith and Princess Allura have been switched into each other's bodies, Coran took them to the Sleep Pods to analyze them in their sleep while Lance, Hunk, Pidge and the mice are waiting anxiously for the results in the Lounge.

"You know we never a chance to eat breakfast this morning." Hunk spoke.

"Not now Hunk. We wait here until Coran gives us an update on Keith and Allura's condition." Pidge replied, telling Hunk that breakfast is not important at this time. Even the mice squeaked in agreement.

"I know that Pidge but I'm still hungry and I haven't eaten a thing." Hunk insisted, feeling his stomach growling.

"You should try going on a diet Hunk. Your hunger pains aren't helping the situation we're having right now!" Lance snapped.

"Oh shut up Lance! You're still mad because we called you dumb during the time Keith dragged all of us into tracking Lotor down, only to fall right into a trap in the planet full of nitrogen gas that screwed up our sensors and turned to fire when we tried to blast Lotor." Hunk responded by reminding them about the cat and mouse incident involving them along with Keith and Allura trying to chase down Prince Lotor but ended up falling right into his trap, putting the Paladins in danger.

"But we all got out of there alive and reformed Voltron." Pidge said.

"Which is actually true by the way." Lance added before he boasted "All Keith had to do is to admit that he was wrong and I was right."

"No, you didn't Lance! We were trying to be the voice of reason when Keith was too hotheaded and stubborn to listen until we were scattered all over the planet, which was enough to get him to admit his wrong." Pidge argued, correcting Lance which made him frown in annoyance.

"And after that, Allura progress with the Blue Lion faster than the rest of us combined and was able to beat Lotor by putting his left wing of the Galra Fighter on ice and force him to retreat." Hunk stated. "So Allura saved the day and our lives."

"You got a point there Hunk." Lance agreed.

Coran appeared and informed "Paladins, I was able to scan the effects of the blast that switched Keith and the Princess."

"What did you found out so far?" Pidge asked.

"That diamond on the right side of the Ro-Beast's eye...is radiated with Quintessence." Coran revealed, shocking the Paladins.

"WHAT?!" Lance, Hunk and Pidge yelled in unison.

"The same stuff that Zarkon and Haggar extracted off the planets until they became a wasteland?" Pidge exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so number five." Coran answered.

"Stop calling me that!" Pidge raised her voice at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Coran apologized, backing off.

"Okay, I'm freakin' out again." Hunk said, shaking in his boots.

Keith and Allura (in each other's bodies) appeared in their perspective outfits, trying to adjust their new bodies and clothes.

"How do you wear this outfit, Allura? It's extremely tight and it's sticking to that huge ass of yours like a spandex!" Keith in Allura's body complained about Allura's wardrobe. "Not to mention that your boobs are really perky despite being covered."

"Mind your manners, Keith." Allura in Keith's body sternly told him. "It is very inappropriate to make such piggish remarks about my clothes and my figure."

"I'm betting Shiro wouldn't have to endure what I'm going through right now!" Keith grunted. "It's bad enough that I'm trapped in the body of a 10,000 year old Altean Princess."

"Actually my body is still a teenager like yours and it was actually also cryogenically asleep for 10,000 years." Allura corrected, taking offense to that remark. "Age is only a number, so don't make fun of it."

"Whatever." An annoyed Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"So how are you holding up?" Hunk asked.

"Considering that I had to make sure that Allura doesn't get any bright ideas after she saw what I got in my pants, we're doing just fine." Keith answered, smacking Allura on the hand after noticing that she was checking out what's inside his pants.

"If I recall Keith, you prevertedly touched my breasts in a very quiznaking sleazy way!" Allura shot at him, reminding that he laid a finger on her breasts and squeezed them.

"How should I know? I didn't know that I ended up in a women's body, let alone..." Keith shot back, defending himself and then he felt something groping on the rear end of his new female Altean body, which turned out to be Lance who smiled innocently with his nose bleeding.

"Heh, heh, heh." Lance laughed innocently. "Uh, oops."

Keith reacted by punching Lance in the face that he sent him flying to the other side of the Lounge, causing everyone to whiten their eyes before he grunted "Punching Lance in the face for touching it right in the buns."

"Ow." Lance groaned in pain.

"I see your point Keith." Hunk said, then turned to Coran and asked. "Anyway, how long will they stay like this?"

"Until we find a way to destroy the Ro-Beast and the diamond radiated with Quintessence, it's possible that the switch between Keith and Allura could be permanent." Coran stated, shocking the Paladins once again.

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Keith grabbed Coran by the collar of his shirt and yelled "Are you telling me that I'm going to be an Altean Princess for the rest of my life?!"

"And me spending the rest of my life as a half human, half Galra?!" Allura added, yelling in the panicked state. "This is unreal! I cannot live like this neither!"

"Calm down you two! We'll find a way to fix it!" Pidge reassured Keith and Allura as she and Hunk restrained them.

"Yeah, in the meantime, Keith will have to make wormholes to travel in space since he's trapped inside Allura's body." Hunk added.

"What? Why me?" Keith whined with anime tears in his eyes.

"Because the wormholes from the Castle are powered by Altean energy. Princess Allura's body is 100% Altean. So...yeah." Hunk stated.

"I'm afraid he's right." Coran agreed "There's no way to sugarcoat it because of the switch between you and Allura. So you two will have to adjust and adapt to being each other for the time being until we find the Ro-Beast and destroy it."

"Then we'll have to start training Princess." Keith suggested that he and Allura should train in each other's bodies until they switch back to normal. "Who knows what it'll happen next or later on because of the situation we're in right now."

"It sounds like...fun." Allura smiled, frustrating the leader of the Paladins.

"Just take it real seriously okay?" Keith shuttered. "I just want to know if I'm good enough for this body. No, no, I mean good enough to..."

"Keith, do shut up and let's get on with it." Allura told him after cutting him off and Keith started growling in anger as they walked out of the Lounge.

"Oh boy. It might be difficult to form Voltron that way if they're like this." Hunk stated as he and Pidge picked up the unconscious Lance, hoisted him on Hunk's shoulders and carried him out of the Lounge.

"Yeah, you're not kidding." Pidge agreed.

* * *

Back at Zarkon's Ship, Haggar was pleased with the results of the Ro-Beast's performance on the battlefield after watching on the monitor.

"It worked. Just as I knew it would. I was able to get the Ro-Beast to switch at least two Paladins in each other's bodies, bringing confusion and despair from within." Haggar laughed wickedly. "Now all I have to do is to do the same thing with three more Paladins and it'll be impossible for them to form Voltron. That way Emperor Zarkon will be avenged."

One of the Druids approached her and informed "Haggar, Emperor Zarkon has a cardiac arrest."

When she became worried about her Emperor, Zarkon hissed "Quickly! He mustn't let him die!" as she and the Druids rushed to the Slumber Chamber where Zarkon is on life support after suffering a devastating defeat at the hands of Voltron before Shiro banished without a trace.

* * *

Back at the Castle of Lions, Keith and Allura (in each other's bodies) in their Paladin uniforms (except that Keith in Allura's body is wearing red and Allura in Keith's body is wearing pink) stood toward the Lions.

"Are you sure about this Keith?" Allura asked. "The Lions are going to be confused about us, considering that we're switched."

"At this point Allura, we don't have a choice." Keith as he and Allura put their helmets on. "So let's get inside and get it over with."

Both Keith and Allura got inside their prospective Lions and attempted to fly into space but they noticed that none of them are moving.

"That's strange. My Lion is not moving." Allura said.

"Mine isn't working either." Keith added. "I wonder if the blast from the Ro-Beast did something to them too?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Let's switch lions and see what happens." Keith suggested that they should get inside each other's Lions.

"All right, Keith." Allura replied.

So Keith and Allura went to each other's lion and attempted to bond with them, which they successfully did but judging by the way the lions roared, they noticed that something was wrong.

"Oh, no." Allura gasped "Keith!"

"Allura, what's going on with our Lions?" Keith demanded.

"Besides us, the Lions appeared to be switched with one another as well!" Allura revealed what happened to the Black and Blue Lions.

"Wait. Are you saying that the Black Lion switched bodies with the Blue Lion too?" Keith was baffled by that.

"Yes, and they are in the state of confusion like us." Allura answered with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh my god." Keith moaned and palmed his face in disbelief. "What else can happen?"

And then all of a sudden, both reversed Lions reacted by flying from the Lion Bays to outer space, literally dragging the switched up Keith and Allura with them.

"Keith, our Lions!" Allura cried as the Black and Blue Lions are flying and spinning around the Castle sideways. "They're literally freaking out!"

"I know that!" Keith exclaimed. "I can't control it! They're too busy freaking out to respond!"

"Well, don't just stand there, do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well, you are not trying hard enough!" Allura argued.

"Oh shut up Princess! You're the one who's not trying hard enough either!" Keith argued back.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Keith saw the Blue Lion in the Black Lion's body and reacted "Oh shit! Allura, look out!"

"Oh, no!" Allura cried as both Lions collided, being sent flying around in space.

"Okay, Allura. That's enough for now. Let's go back to the Castle." Keith said after realizing that the Lions are not in the right frame of mind because of the switch between them.

"All right, Keith. This is more than what we bargained for." Allura responded as they flew back to the Castle of Lions and she just started yawning. "In other words, I'm very tired."

* * *

Back on Zarkon's ship, the medics are doing everything they can to be keep Zarkon's condition stabilized as the heart monitor shows that his vital signs are failing.

After using the defibrillator to charge him five times, they were able to stabilize their Emperor as he slept peacefully in a coma.

"We're fortunate that we were able to keep him alive for the time being." One of the medics informed the evil Altean witch.

"Good. Carry on." Haggar dismissed the medics as they replied "Vrepir sa!", left the Slumber chamber and then Lotor appeared out of nowhere.

"Your father nearly died of a cardiac arrest." Haggar spoke with her back turned.

"That is indeed truly disturbing." Lotor agreed and then he claimed "I'm also concerned about him despite our differences."

"Then you should stop wasting valuable time being such a spoiled brat and lead the Galra Empire as you're told!" Haggar raised her voice which angered Lotor who pulled his sword out and aimed at her throat.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Ever." Lotor sneered with a warning. "Otherwise I'll kill you right where you stand."

"You don't understand Lotor." Haggar spat. "The stakes are higher for the Galra Empire with your father out of commission and our hold on all the planets are slipping through our fingers. I was able to summon the Ro-Beast to sabotage the Paladins of Voltron by switching two members into each other's bodies, leaving them unable to form Voltron and stop us."

"Yes, it seems that it's true." Lotor nodded his head as he sheathed the sword, turned around and walked away after he said. "Of course I'll lead the Empire in my father's absence but only on my terms and...when it serves my purpose."

After Lotor left, Haggar frowned, turned to the guards and said "Summon Raht. I have an assignment for him regarding Prince Lotor. I fear that the Prince is rebelling against us and his father as we speak."

"Vrepir sa!" The guards responded with their fists on their chests.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is the property of Dreamworks and Netflix.

Back inside the Castle of Lions at the Bridge of the ship, Hunk and Pidge checked on Lance who got knocked out by Keith who is trapped in Princess Allura's body after he groped Allura's body by the buns.

"Wow, Keith really knocked him out real good. No wonder he's a hothead." Hunk said.

"Yeah, well, it's Lance's own fault that he groped Allura's body in the first place." Pidge said, folding her arms. "Now we gotta figure out how to wake him up."

"What if I try farting in his face?" Hunk wondered as he attempted to take his pants off but Pidge halted him.

"No way! That would be gross!"

"Oh, you're right. Heh, heh. My bad." Hunk apologized as he puts his pants back on.

Lance rose up all of a sudden and screamed "No, not in the face!"

"Whoa! I guess he woke himself." Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened to me?" Lance demanded.

"You got knocked out by a single punch to the face." Hunk answered.

"How long was I out?" Lance asked. "And please don't tell me I was out for more than one hour."

"You've been knocked out for 45 minutes." Pidge also answered.

"What?!" Lance yelled before he face turned red and growled "Oh, Keith is a deadman when I see him! Look what he did to my eye!" as he pointed his finger at the black eye on the left side of his face.

"Hey, it's your own fa..." Pidge was cut off by Lance who was speaking in gibberish.

"Don't stick up for him Pidge! He hit me on purpose, so I get to hit him back!"

"Don't be such a moron Lance. You touched Allura's body inappropriately on purpose, especially when Keith's brain is inside it." Hunk said, pointing his fingers on his head.

Keith in Allura's body appeared back in Allura's regular space suit, folding his arms and said "Hunk and Pidge are right, Lance. You shouldn't done that, pissing me off in the first place."

"I know that but a punch in the face was not necessary!" Lance spat and then made a remark that made Hunk and Pidge whitten their eyes in horror. "Maybe Shiro made a mistake by making you his successor."

Keith snapped, ran to Lance, grabbed him by his shirt, slammed him against the wall and got his face and roared "You don't get to say those remarks about Shiro, Lance! I didn't chose to be the leader of Voltron, the Black Lion chose me! And if you ever say that again, I'll kill you!"

Lance screamed before he replied repetitively by ranting "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" while Keith was trying to strangle him.

Hunk and Pidge tried to restrain their hotheaded leader to prevent him from killing Lance.

"Keith, chill out! Lance can be such a egomaniac and a bit of a narcissist sometimes but he's part of the team!" Hunk reasoned with Keith.

"Hunk is right, Keith! If you kill him, we can't form Voltron! Shiro wanted us to keep the fight against the Galra Empire going in his absence! That's what he would've wanted us to do." Pidge added.

After realizing that they're right, Keith released Lance from his grip and sat down to calm himself. Lance, Hunk and Pidge sat by him.

"I'm sorry guys. You too Lance." Keith apologized to his teammates. "I guess we let our emotions get to better of us. Again."

Lance rubbed the back of his head and and replied "Yeah, we really did. Not to mention that I was wrong for touching and squeezing Allura's tight looking rear end. I was blinded by the fact that her body really turned me on, forgetting that she's a real woman with a royal background and more than just another hot babe."

"It's true that things went downhill for us when we lost Shiro after we beat Zarkon for only God knows how long he'll be out of commission but we've managed to overcome obstacles to reform Voltron with you, Lance and Allura becoming new Paladins for the Black, Red and Blue Lions." Hunk said, reminding Keith about what they've been through after their battle with Zarkon.

"Keith, when you told me that I'm not the only one who has a family, you were right. I joined the Galaxy Garrison Academy disguised as a boy to use their technological resources to find my dad and brother. So far I found out that my brother Matt is still alive and I have yet see if my father is still alive. So what I'm saying is that not only did we became more than just the Paladins of Voltron and the heroes that the universe so desperately needed after being tyrannically ruled under the 10,000 year reign of terror by Zarkon and the Galra Empire, in an unlikely way...we became a family." Pidge said, putting her hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Yeah but not in blood but in bond." Hunk added and then he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess."

Keith sighed "You're right guys. We still got a job to do. While we do our best of defending the universe, rescuing the planets and the people, freeing them from the Galra Empire, We'll also have to find Shiro and Pidge's family if they're still out there somewhere. But remember, our goal is to take down Lotor. That guy is as much of a threat as his father Zarkon and we need to stop him no matter what it takes."

All three Paladins nodded in agreement with Lance speaking on behalf of Hunk and Pidge "We're with ya buddy."

"All right." Keith responded with a smile as he and Keith did the fist bump before Hunk asked.

"Wait. Where's Princess Allura?"

"She's in her room taking a nap after we found out that the Black Lion and the Blue Lion switched bodies too." Keith answered by informing his fellow Paladins that Keith and Allura's Lions have been bodyswapped too.

"WHAT?!" All three Paladins shockingly yelled in unison.

"How is that possible?! And more importantly, why in the quiznak didn't you tell us earlier in the first place?!" Lance demanded.

"Because you and Keith were too busy fighting each other!" Pidge yelled.

"I know that but..." Lance got cut off by Keith in Allura's body.

"Pidge is right Lance. I'd never thought I'd say this but this whole rivalry between the two of us over who's the best damn pilot is getting us nowhere. I mean sure we clashed a dozen times, fight a lot and being impulsive trying to outdo one another but in the end, we put all the bullshit between us aside and focused on forming Voltron, destroying the Ro-Beast, taking on the armies of the Galra Empire and finally defeated Zarkon."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Hey listen there Keith. The reason why I'm the way I am being brash, cocky and a bit of an arrogant narcissist because I was so insecure if I was good enough to be a pilot and contribute to the Voltron team. I clashed with you a lot because...because..." Lance paused, feeling choked up.

"It's okay, Lance. You can tell us." Pidge reassured him.

Lance took a deep breath and confessed "The reason why I clashed with you a lot Keith is because...I'm jealous of you."

"Why are you jealous of me?" Keith asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because everything I do, you outdo me. I'm really good at flying a ship or a Lion but you're better at it. I could've been a leader and a Paladin for the Black Lion but you're more suited for that more than me. Even though I embrace you as the successor for Shiro, I was even more jealous and envious of you on the inside but all of that disappeared when I became the new Paladin for the Red Lion and Princess Allura became the new Paladin for the Blue Lion." Lance confessed.

"That's really, really, really reasonable to me." Hunk said.

"I see now. I get where you're coming from Lance." Keith admitted.

"Really?" Lance raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, really." Keith answered. "During my days in the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro took me under his wing and became my mentor. We've gotten close and he's been such a big brother figure to me. When I found that he went missing, I was so devastated, I went nuts and gotten myself expelled from the academy when I kicked Commander Iverson's ass."

"Wow, man. No wonder our superior's a hardass." Hunk stated. "He's got the constitution of a Drill Sergeant. He put us through rigorous boot camp like training, I've been constantly losing my breath and my gut has been constantly hurting."

"Yeah, even my entire body is soring!" Lance added, whining a little bit.

"No kidding!" Pidge agreed. "It was actually hell!"

"Yeah, it was." Keith chuckled and then he was approached by Allura's mice who was squeaking to him.

"ALLURA DID WHAT?!" Keith yelled.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"Allura did something strange with my body!" Keith answered as he stood up and rushed to Allura's room. "C'mon!"

Lance, Hunk and Pidge followed Keith as they all ran out from the bridge of the castle.

Outside of the bedroom of Princess Allura, four Paladins stood in front of the door where Keith started knocking.

"Allura, the mice told me what happened. Are you alright?" Keith spoke.

"I'm fine, Keith! It's nothing! That's all!" Allura replied, smiling innocently but Keith would have none of it.

"Nice try but I'm coming in right now!"

"No, Keith! Not yet! You can't just bar..." Allura begged but Keith cut her off.

"You got 5 seconds to let me in and explain to me what you did in my body!"

"No, Keith! Stop!" Allura begged.

"5!" Keith started to count from 5.

"That didn't take long for these two to react." Lance said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hunk added.

"4!"

Coran appeared and greeted "Hey there, Paladins. Eh, what seems to be the problem?"

"3!"

"The mice told Keith that Allura did something with Keith's body." Pidge answered.

"Oh, I see." Coran said.

"2!"

"He's about to go 2 and a half." Hunk commented to Lance.

"Doubt that." Lance replied.

"1! Now come on out!" Keith demanded and then the door opened with Allura in Keith's body appearing with her pants half way up and her new body's manhood sticking out.

"Keith, I'm out, I'm out!" Allura ranted but everybody screamed when they saw the genitalia from Keith's body.

"My eyes are burning!" Lance cried, covering his eyes.

"Oh my god, my nose is bleeding!" Pidge added, seeing blood coming out of her nose.

"I think I'm gonna be sick again!" Hunk was feeling nauseous and then he started vomiting on the floor.

"Allura, put that away now!" Keith ordered Allura to cover his body's manhood and put her pants back up. "You're embarrassing me in my own body!"

"Oh, my apologies Keith! It's just standing up straight and will not come down!"

"Just come with me to the bathroom Allura!" Keith grunted, grabbed Allura by the arm, dragged her back inside her room and headed straight to her bathroom with Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and the mice following them.

"Ow! Keith, you are hurting me!"

"Sorry Princess but this is ser..." Keith paused when he and Allura went into her bathroom and saw pee stains that looked like cum all over.

"Allura, what did you do?" Keith demanded with a frown on his feminine face as Allura put the stiff manhood back inside her underwear, pulled her pant up and zipped.

"I-I-I lost control of your you know what and made a mess." An embarrassed Allura answered with her cheeks turning red and tapping her fingers together while Lance, Hunk and Pidge who felt disgusted freaked out and took a step back.

"A huge mess no doubt! Would someone...please...clean it up?" Coran insisted, pointing his finger at the pee stains.

"Coran, do not stand on it. You'll slip and fall." Allura warned after seeing Coran stepping on the pee stain on the floor.

"Nonsense Allura. It's not that slippery." Coran assured and then he slipped and fell on his head until his face hits the pee stained floor.

All five Paladins quickly stood back in disgust any further while Hunk threw up some more when Coran lifted his head with pee covering his face who said "Yes, I know. It's disgusting.

"My bathroom floor! It's completely ruined!" Allura complained with distraught.

"Yeah, by you and Hunk!" Keith retorted sarcastically.

"Oops! Sorry!" Hunk apologized with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "It's just that one disgusting thing after another..."

"Hunk, just stop it, okay? I don't wanna hear it." Lance halted.

"Seriously, Lance! Why do you have a be such a butthole when I was trying to say things from my point of view?" Hunk argued.

"Because you're an out of shape moron who has a thing or two for food!" Lance argued back.

Hunk defended himself. "Hey, I can't help myself if I have a thing or two for food! You're the one who has a mouth and an ego the size of Allura's..."

"Hunk!" Allura cuts Hunk off and sternly told him "Do not say that again!"

"Sorry. I was way out of line." Hunk apologized once again with his head down.

"You know what? Never mind that. Let's just clean up the mess while Coran cleans himself up." Keith suggested that everybody should do some clean up in Allura's bathroom.

"Good idea." Pidge agreed.

"Yeah, I agree." Hunk added.

"All right, all right. I'll help." Lance said.

Allura helped a messy looking Coran back on his feet and said "Come, Coran. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you, Princess." Coran obliged. "It's nice of you to help a fella out when he fell on an Part Galran piss."

"Language, Coran." Allura scolded Coran for his inappropriate vocabulary. "My father had to discipline me for that a long time ago."

"Oh, my apologies Allura. I'm must be getting old at my age." Coran chuckled.

Allura shuttered in annoyance "Let's go, Coran."

A few minutes after Keith in Allura's body and Pidge mopped the pee stains off floor and Lance and Hunk used absorbance to remove Hunk's puke, the four Paladins stared at Allura's bathroom as it looked shiny and sparkly clean.

"Now that's better. I hope Allura will be happy that her bathroom is as good as new." Keith said.

"Now that we took care of that, what's next leaderman?" Lance asked.

"What we should've been doing, training." Keith answered. "I need to adjust and adapt to being in Allura's body so I can lead us into forming Voltron, destroying that damn ro-beast and the quintessence powered diamond so Allura and I will switch back to our own bodies make sure that it never happens again."

"Yeah, well, might happen again eventually." Hunk said, and then his stomach started growling. "First, I gotta get something to eat. I'm starving myself to death!"

"Hunk! I told you..."

"Lance, not now." Keith cuts Lance off and then he said "You guys go on. I'll be right behind you."

Lance, Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and then turned their attention to their leader and then Pidge said "Um, sure. Just don't do what I wouldn't do with Allura's body." before she left Allura's bedroom with Hunk following her.

"Yeah, we'll give you all the time you need alone." Hunk added. "Probably until Allura comes back."

"But remember Keith, I'm watching you." Lance warned him as he does the "I'm watching you" gesture, which angered Keith.

"Lance, get out!" Keith growled as he kicked Lance in the rear end real hard, he fell on it, got up, started running and screaming.

"Oh, well, guess I might as well change into my uniform." Keith went to bedside, took off Allura's space suit and being stripped down to a black bra and a black thong.

He was about to grab his red Paladin armor but he stopped and saw himself in Allura's body in the mirror.

"Whoa." Keith was breathtaken by seeing the reflection of his new body. "I had no idea that Allura was this...sexy."

Everything Allura's body has was perfect. From a pair of round breasts, a tuck tummy, beautiful toned legs (Mainly her thighs), toned but feminine biceps and a very round butt.

"No wonder Lance was trying to come after, thinking that he's attracted to her. I don't know if her father trained her to be in fighting and all." Keith said, and then he started looking at his new body by the breasts.

At first he was contemplating about taking a peep at it by removing the bra or not and he shrugged off the thought "No! I can't do that! Just because Allura did the same thing with my body, exposing my manhood in front of the others, doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same thing! Forgot it! I'm just gonna..."

Keith paused and realized that he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Oh, what the hell. Maybe just this once." Keith removed the bra, exposing his body's bare breasts with black nipples and was already breathless for the second time.

"Wow. Oh, wow." Keith chuckled with amazement." That was awesome." and then he started to play with them.

But unbeknownst to him, Allura in Keith's body stood behind him fuming for a moment and she yelled "KEITH, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Keith screamed, quickly covered his new body's breasts with his hands and demanded "Allura, what are doing?!"

"I just came back to my bedroom after getting Coran cleaned up to see if my bathroom is spotless (which it is), only to see you pervertedly playing and fooling around with my body and exposing my breasts right in front of the mirror!"

"Sorry about that but you started it by exposing my manhood in front of Coran, Lance, Hunk and Pidge!"

"That's because you were threatening to kick my door down!"

"No, I didn't! I was giving you to the count of 5 to answer the door!"

"Well, it's your fault that we've been switched into each other's bodies in the first quiznaking place!"

"Bullshit, Allura! I told you to stop when the Ro-Beast was targeting you!"

"First of all, the Ro-Beast was about to kill you! And second of all, watch your quiznaking mouth!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Do not ever raise your voice to me, Keith!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up! That's an order!"

After a heated argument between the two mixed up Paladins, they growled at each other and said the same sentence to each other at the same time "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" before they paused and stared at one another in shock with the realization that they unknowingly became attracted to each other out of nowhere in a moment's notice.

And then, they started to kiss each other in the lips nonstop for 10 seconds before they broke with Keith asking "Did we had a bonding moment?"

"Yes, I believe we did." Allura answered and then they resumed by doing a 20 second French kiss.

They broke off the lip lock marathon and then Allura picked up the black bra from the floor and placed it back on Keith, covering up her former body's breasts.

"So...truce?" Keith stood his hand out to her.

Allura took it, kissed it on the knuckles and replied "Truce. Now let's you into the Paladin armor and join the others."

"Keith with a smile on his face responded "Yeah, let's."

After they put on their Paladin armors (with Keith in Allura's body wearing Red and Allura in Keith's body wearing Pink), they walked of her bedroom, hand in hands and look at each other's eyes with confidence.

"Ready, Allura?" Keith asked.

"You know it, Keith." Allura replied. "Let's do this."

"For Shiro."

"For Shiro."

As they walked towards the Training Deck, Keith and Allura decided to dedicate their efforts of gobbling the Galra Empire to the still missing Shiro while training to improve themselves and each other, fighting for the freedom of the entire universe and strengthening their bond to each other and the rest of the Paladins. If Keith's obsession of taking down Lotor doesn't kill them first.

* * *

Authur's Note: Well, there goes Chapter 3. I know it wasn't my best work. I tried my best to make it as funny and hilarious as possible. I was busy helping WOLFWATCHER12 with his What A Strange Web We Weave fanfic and my Spidey/Shulkie Freaky Friday fanfic while I was desperately trying to come up with ideas for my G.I. Joe bodyswap fanfic called Trading Faces, although I haven't watched the cartoons and movies of G.I. Joe for a while. And I still have plans to write my take on the 2nd season of the Thundercats 2011 and the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Romanogers bodyswap story in the future.

And I was also busy dealing with issues at work and fighting my sore throat which could possibly lead to a cold because of the damn weather changes affected my health. And I was also busy playing with my PS4 games WWE 2K18, Tekken 7 and Street Fighter 5 (still waiting for the Arcade Edition). I didn't buy the Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite video game because Fox still held the X-Men hostage. And despite Catwoman being a bisexual (which I'm actually glad that she did.), I was happy beyond joy that she and Batman is engaged to be married. Even though I don't buy comic books anymore because of you know what and why.

Now I also have to wait for the Super Nintendo Classic to come out in time for Christmas.

And I saw a few episodes of Voltron Legendary Defender Season 4. It broke my heart and left me numb when Keith left the team and stood down as the leader, thinking that he doesn't want to be the leader when it's obvious that the team turned on him by listening to Kuron aka Shiro's clone. Keith wanted to go after Lotor but Shiro said no and the team agreed with Shiro. That's how and why Keith felt so out of place with the team when they listened to Shiro instead of him. And now that Lotor is forming an alliance with the coalition, I have a serious feeling that the rift between Keith and the Paladins are about get worse and it's gonna feel like Captain America's Civil War comic book and movie all over again. So I decided not to watch season 4 again until season 5 comes out. It'll be worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is the property of Dreamworks and Netflix.

Back inside the Castle of Lions at the Training Deck, Lance, Hunk and Pidge in the Paladin armor are waiting for the arrival of Keith and Allura with Lance pacing back and forth and Hunk and Pidge sitting in a Indian stance with Hunk picking his nose and Pidge tapping her finger on her left cheek.

When Keith and Allura arrived, Lance demanded "What took you two so long? We've been waiting for 20 minutes!"

"Actually, it was 15 minutes and 30 seconds." Pidge corrected him after she looked at her watch.

"Whatever Pidge." Lance shrugged.

"Although it's weird to see Keith wearing pink and Allura wearing red. Y'know, bodyswap logic?" Hunk commented, noticing about the switch in color of Keith and Allura' uniforms.

"Which is one of the reasons why Allura and I need to adjust being in each other's bodies until we switch back." Keith in Allura's body stated.

"Our apologies everyone. Keith and I had to make some readjustments." Allura in Keith's body apologized in a civil way.

Hunk said "Oh, I get it now. You two were fighting and then you kiss and make up in a..."

"Hunk, don't say the K word!" Lance scolded.

"Dude, you're being rude right now!" Hunk replied.

"I'm not rude! I'm just..."

"Lance, shut up!" Keith barked at Lance before he ordered "Put on your helmets and get ready. Training starts right now."

All Paladins got there helmets on and formed a circle with their shields up.

"Activate laser beams!" Keith called for the laser beams as the laser cannons appeared and started firing at the Paladins who blocked the laser beams with their shields.

"Did we went over this before? The last time we did that, we were vaporized!" Lance reminded.

"That's because we weren't focused and you were running your mouth, bragging and boasting!" Keith reprimanded the Blue Paladin.

"I know that you..." Lance got cut off by Allura.

"Lance, Keith, less bickering and more training!" Allura scolded both Paladins as the laser cannons increased the speed level. "The laser beams are going faster!"

"Aw, man! Not again!" Hunk whined.

"We can do it, Hunk!" Pidge reassured.

"I hope you're right, Pidge!"

The Paladins kept blocking the laser beams with their shields until the laser cannons completely gave out.

They lowered their shields and Hunk cheered "We did it!"

"Told ya so." Pidge said.

"Glad you did, Pidge." Hunk said "I kinda feel much better after throwing up a lot all the time."

"Yeah, way better than Keith listening to Linkin Park, Kendrick Lamar and Japanese music all the time!" Lance shot at Keith's choice of music.

"Watch your mouth Lance!" Keith shot back by replying "Don't make fun of my choice of music! Especially Linkin Park and Kendrick Lamar! Not to mention that I'm also a huge fan of Big K.R.I.T., Logic, Wu-Tang Clan, Korn, 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., New Edition, LL Cool J, Eric B & Rakim, Gang Starr and all the old school Hip Hop, R&B and Rock while you were losing your brain cells listening to Young Thug, Justin Bieber and Migos!"

Lance was offended by that remark "Hey! You take that back!"

"Enough!" Allura raised her voice and scolded both Paladins "Keith, Lance, do not make me discipline you two! Even if you are in my body!"

"Sorry, Princess." Lance apologized with a grin on his face. "Beside I also listen to Pitbull, Camila Cabello, Daddy Yankee, Fat Joe, Big Pun, Cypress Hill, Enrique Iglesias, Ricky Martin, Jennifer Lopez, Mad One, Cartel de Santa, Don Omar, Shakira, South Park Mexican, Marc Anthony, Queen and Michael Jackson."

"Lance, are you finished?" Allura asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yep! Now I am!" Lance overconfidently answered.

"Keith, you must keep your emotions in check because it's your responsibility as a leader of Voltron." Allura convinced Keith. "You cannot be rebellious and quick to jump the gun to get into a fight. I know you're not a flirt like Lance but you cannot do that either. That's not how it works."

"But Allura, we had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms after we had an argument in your bedroom!" Keith complained in disappointment, secretly recalled him and Allura kissing each other in the lips without revealing that to their fellow Paladins.

"Oh, yes. We did." Allura chuckled with her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "My apologies Keith."

"Wait a minute. You two had a bonding moment in her room?" Lance furrowed his eyebrows before he demanded "Did you two had sex?!"

"NO!" Keith and Allura responded, getting in his face.

Lance stepped back and screamed like a girl before he apologized "Imsorryimsorryimsorry!"

"Hopefully, this will teach you to think before you speak next time Lance." Allura said.

"Or get anymore smartass remarks that you spoke off earlier!" Keith added.

"Okay, okay! I get the message!" Lance raised his hands in defeat. "Jeez, you don't have to get on me like that!"

"You'd better, Lance. Otherwise I'll tear you a new one." Keith warned him by balling his fist. "Commence Training Gladiator!"

The Training Gladiator appeared with a staff and the Paladins brought out their Bayards and turned them into the weapons based on their personalities and abilities (with the Blue Bayard turned into a sword and the Black Bayard turned into a whip due to a bodyswitch between Keith and Allura.)

"GO!" Keith commanded as the Paladins charged toward the Training Gladiator with Lance and Hunk shooting their Bayard guns at it in their attempt to slow it down.

"Pidge, flank left! Allura, flank right! Lance and Hunk, target one of the body parts so we can neutralize it!" Keith instructed the team.

"RIGHT!" The Paladins responded as they got to their positions.

Keith clashed his sword with the Training Gladiator's staff as they went back and forth repeatedly before Allura used her whip to catch the arms of the Training Gladiator and Keith takes advantage by knocking the staff off it's hands while Hunk used his Bayard Machine Gun to hit it on it's back.

After Pidge used her Bayard to electrocute the Training Gladiator, Lance aimed his Bayard Riffle at it's head, pulled the trigger and fired at the head of the Training Gladiator, causing it to deactivate and collapse to the ground.

"Wow! We did it!" Hunk cheered. "We actually beat the Training Gladiator with a coordinated plan out of the blue."

"Yes, Hunk." Allura agreed. "If we use that on the Ro-Beast, Keith and I will revert back to our correct bodies in no time."

"If the rest of us don't get zapped by the diamond eye radiated with Quintessence and end up having an identity crisis of our own first." Lance stated. "It's bad enough that Keith ended up in Allura's body and vice versa."

"Lance is right, everyone." Keith agreed. "We'll have to practice a few more times to memorize that strategy if we have to."

"Aw, man! Do we have to?" Hunk complained.

"Hunk, we must." Allura reasoned with Hunk. "If we can't practice that maneuver over and over again, we may not have another chance to destroy that wretched Ro-Beast and undo to switch between me and Keith."

"Yeah, and you know that I'm not gonna put on the damn dress and look like a princess!" Keith gritted his teeth.

"Keith, do not say that!" Allura scolded at her former body.

"Sorry, Allura!" Keith apologized to her.

Lance snickered "That'd be hilarious if I see Keith do that!"

"With you staring at my bare naked body? No, Lance! Absolutely not!" Allura told Lance off, getting in his face to install fear into the Blue Paladin.

"Nice try, Lance." Pidge smirked, raising her eyebrow at Lance while he rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"You got a good point there, Keith." Hunk said before he turned his attention back to Allura. "And you're also right, Allura. I guess I'll have to suck it up a little more before I completely lose my breakfast later."

Allura put her hand on his shoulder and reassured him "I know, Hunk. Just hang in there. We'll be finished in no time."

Hunk took a deep breath and replied "Okay, I can do this."

"Good man, Hunk." Keith said. "Now let's rehearse that strategy again."

"You got it, "Princess."" Lance mocked Keith, which irritated him before resume their training.

* * *

Back on Zarkon's ship, Haggar stood by the side of the comatose body of Zarkon and then one of the Druid came in and give the report to her.

"Haggar, I'm here to report the good news and the bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"Project Kuron has officially begun when we let the clone of Shiro escaped as planned."

"And the bad news?"

"Raht has been abducted. We do not know the details just yet."

"Then keep me posted then. Until then, summon the Galra ships to attack the Paladins of Voltron and launch the Ro-Beast that switched two of their own into each other's bodies to the last planet they've been at least expecting to return... planet earth!" Haggar gave the orders to the Druid.

"Yes, Haggar." The Druid responded with a bow before leaving Zarkon's chamber.

She turned to Zarkon and said "Sire, I'm fear that Lotor is starting to rebel against us."

* * *

Back at the Castle of Lions, inside the Men's Shower Room, a very weary and exhausted Lance and Hunk decided to take a shower after going through the strategy they've came up with for 10 minutes.

"Man, going through that strategy is brutal."

"You're not kidding Hunk."

"Not to mention that I've lost my breakfast again."

"You mean throwing up again? Seriously, Hunk. You gotta stop puking all the time and get into better shape."

"You would if you walk a mile in my moccasins." Hunk stated as he started washing himself with body wash.

Lance shuttered "You mean walking a mile in your space boots." as he poured shampoo on his hair.

"Same difference, Lance. Shoes, boots and moccasins are the same thing." Hunk stated.

Hunk turned to the left and saw Keith in Allura's body arrived in full nude to join in, letting the hot water wet his new body's long white hair.

"Uh, Keith, what are you doing in the guy's shower room?" Hunk asked and starting to panic when his face turn red.

"Taking a shower. What else?" Keith answered before Hunk tried to state the obvious.

"Same here." Lance added, then he realized that Keith is bathing in Allura's body and reacted "Keith?! You're showering with us in Allura's body?!"

Keith's eyes widened with the realization that they were right when he turned his attention to his new body's breasts and quickly covered them.

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot that I'm still in Allura's body. And I ended up in the men's shower. Sorry about..." Keith paused he noticed that Lance and Hunk were staring at Allura's naked body with their noses bleeding.

Keith reacted by smashing them on top of their heads and the two yelled out "OW!"

"That really hurts!" Hunk whined.

"Keith! What the hell!" Lance followed "You didn't have to hit us in the head, you hotheaded idiot!" only to get a very hard slap in the face by the leader of Voltron.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't got your goggly eyes on Allura's body in the first damn place!" Keith argued.

"I know but you and Allura could at least bathe toget..." Hunk was cut off by Lance who covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hunk, don't even say it. Just don't say it." Lance sternly told Hunk not to say anything about the idea of Keith and Allura getting close with one another as Hunk moaned historically and he face turning red.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Lance! Just stay in your lane before I force you to the hard way!" Keith warned Lance as the Voltron leader moved to another shower to he get some personal space away from his fellow Paladins.

"Whatever, Keith." Lance shrugged. "Don't blame me if the Princess finds out that you took a shower in her body."

"Don't worry about that, Blue Ball." Keith replied with an insult of his own.

Lance tried to come up with an counter insult but was disrupted by Hunk who removed his hand from his mouth, spitting something out of it and gasped for air.

"Hunk, why'd you do that?" Lance demanded.

"Dude, you got Shampoo in my mouth!" Hunk yelled. "That was disgusting!"

"Oh, sorry about that." Lance apologized as he grinned in embarrassment with his cheeks turning before he muttered "I blame Keith for this."

"I HEARD THAT!" Keith yelled as Lance and Hunk screamed.

In the Women's Shower Room, Pidge stood there speechless as she watched Allura in Keith's body bathing and singing in the shower.

Pidge never knew that Allura has an amazing singing voice, except that she is having a nosebleed when she was staring at Keith's naked body with it's member hanging out.

"Pidge, is there something wrong? And why is your nose bleeding?" Allura asked, noticing that Pidge was standing there, staring at her.

Pidge quickly covered her nose and nervously responded "N-Nothing, Allura! I-It's just it's awkwardly first time staring at a guy's body without any clothes on."

"Oh, yes, I see." Allura understood what Pidge meant.

She stared at her new male body's abdomen, gasped in amazement and smiled "Keith's body is not as built as Shiro's muscular frame but his abs are...quite wonderful to say the least. And there's only six of them."

"They're called a six pack, Princess." Pidge sarcastically corrected.

"Pidge, you are not helping." Allura scolded Pidge.

"Sorry." Pidge apologized, raising her hands in fear before she continued "I was trying to help. No need to be confrontational."

"I know, Pidge. It's just that being in Keith's body is the strangest position I've been put in against my will. And it's having an effect on me." Allura stated.

"I can relate to being in the strangest position too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, back in school on planet earth before all of this happened, I was teased a lot by kids my age because of my interests in science, technology and space. And my older brother Matt would comfort me after that." Pidge revealed her past to Allura.

"I am terribly sorry to hear that, Pidge." Allura apologized to her.

"Thanks, Allura." Pidge obliged. "At least you of all people care. I don't know about the others."

"Just give them time. I'm pretty sure that they'll understand." Allura reassured her fellow female Paladin.

"You're right." Pidge said. "Although I wish that I could say the same about Keith. He's been full of mood swings and emotions 24/7."

Allura agreed "Yes, that is one of my biggest concerns about him and I am deeply worry for him. Besides Shiro being gone, could Keith's past has anything to do with his mental mindstate? I'm addressing that because maybe we could come up with a solution to help him and hopefully that he'll come to terms with his past and accept his duty as our leader."

"We could if only he'll let us because let's face it, he's too hotheaded, stubborn and...and probably having trust issues. He doesn't answer to any of us, except for Shiro because they've known each other for a long time. Now that's Shiro's gone, Keith took it way harder than all of us." Pidge stated the obvious.

"True but still, we must try." Allura said and then the alarm started ringing.

"Oh, for the love of the entire universe, what in the qwiznak is going on now?" Allura complained and grunted in disgust. "Especially when we're taking a shower of all places?"

"I don't know but I'm betting that we got trouble coming our way." Pidge said.

"Let's go!" Allura instructed as the girls left the shower, grabbed their towels, wrapped them around their bodies (with Allura wrapping her towel around her waist and Pidge wrapping hers around the chest.) and rushed out of the Women's shower room.

Back at the Bridge of the Castle, Coran along with the Mice saw a dozen of Galra Battleships attempting to approach a planet.

Allura in Keith's body, Lance, Hunk and Pidge arrived with towels wrapped around them.

"Coran, report!" Allura

"The Galra is invading the planet we've never seen before!" Coran

"Are you kidding me? We just got off the shower after training for 10 minutes!" Lance complained.

"And you told me not to complain again, Lance." Hunk shot at Lance.

"Hunk, you're not even helping!" Lance shot back.

Keith in Allura's body finally arrived with a towel wrapped around his feminine waist and barked out "Enough! Everybody get to your Lions so we can..."

"KEITH!" Allura cut her off and scolded him "When you're in my body, do not wear the towel around your waist! You're supposed to wrap it around my chest!"

"Keith, what in the grogory are you doing, flashing yourself in front of everyone here?!" Coran added by reprimanding him.

"And why are Allura's boobs are way bigger than me?" Pidge followed with the complaint about Allura's bust size.

"I don't know Pidge but I'm betting that they are double..."

"LANCE!" Allura yelled at the Blue Paladin, shutting him up quickly with an annoyed glare.

After that, Keith looked down and realized that he accidentally exposed his new body's chest. He screamed and quickly covered his chest before he responded with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment "Sorry, Allura! I forgot that I'm still in your body!"

"Just like he did when he went to take a shower with us." Lance said.

"Yeah, and he clunked us on top of our heads for our trouble." Hunk added.

"Serves you two right." Pidge told them.

"Perhaps you'll remember to do that next time when you bathe in my body!" Allura kept scolding Keith.

Not willing to argue with her, Keith still covering his new body's breasts with his arms replied "You're right, Princess. I'll do better next time. Right now, we gotta deal with the Galra Warships and find that Ro-Beast."

"Speaking of which, there's no sign of the White Lion Gladiator Ro-Beast. Perhaps Haggar is saving that monstrosity for a another time." Coran said.

"No, it's bound to show up sooner or later. We'll have to be vigilant on this as usual. In the meantime, we got work to do. So everybody, get to your Lions so we can form Voltron!" Keith ordered.

"RIGHT!" The Paladins responded as they went to their hangers.

Keith and Allura were about to go to their hangers but screamed in realization that their Lions switched bodies too and quickly went to each other's hangers.

"Allura and Princess Keith! I mean Keith and Princess Allura, what's going on?" Coran asked.

"We forgot to tell you that when Keith and I switched bodies, our Lions switched with each other too!" Allura revealed what also happened with the Lions.

"What?!" Coran yelled in shock. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but somehow the Ro-Beast's diamond eye that's radiated with Quintessence effected the Lions as well!"

"Which is why we have to destroy it!" Keith said. "Now let's go! We got a battle to win!"

"Let's!" Allura responded as the switched up Paladins went inside their hangers that'll take them to their Lions.

"Good luck, Keith and Allura. And god speed." Coran said as he and the mice watched the 5 Lions flying into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is the property of Dreamworks and Netflix.

As the 5 Lions approach a dozen Galra Warships after the equally bodyswapped Black and Blue Lions catch up, Lance demanded "What took you two so long this time?"

An annoyed Hunk responded "Lance, just stop. We're not going through that again. I'm pretty sure that they realized that they were about to accidentally go to their normal hangers but they went to each other's after..."

"Hunk, I'm serious!" Lance cut Hunk off, which made him mad.

"Then get serious on the task at hand and keep your damn mouth shut, Lance!" Keith (in Allura's body) barked at the Blue Paladin inside the Red Lion.

"Keith is right, Lance. We do not have time for your nonsense nor shenanigans." Allura (in Keith's body) added before she made a suggestion to her leader "And Keith, as a precaution, it's in our best interest that we form Voltron until both of our Lions adjust to their new bodies perfectly. Who knows what'll happen if they flew toward the battlefield, struggling to use each other's bodies."

Keith replied "I agree, Allura. Everybody, FORM VOLTRON!"

"RIGHT!" Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge responded as the five Lions went on to form Voltron with the Red and Green Lions turning into arms, Blue and Yellow Lions changing into legs and finally the Black Lion forming the head and torso, all combining into one body.

As Voltron charging into battle, Keith (in Allura's body) committed "Until we switch back, looks like I'll have to lead the team as the right leg. Although I admit that it wouldn't hurt to be the leg for once."

"Yeah! Pretty cool, huh Keith?" Hunk cheered with excitement.

"This is where you rightfully belong Keith! You in the Blue Lion and me in the Red Lion, guess I'm second in command now!" Lance boasted, leaving Keith with a salty and annoyed look on his face.

"Do not get cocky Lance." Allura sternly told Lance. "May I remind you that Keith and I are still trapped in each other's bodies and the Black and Blue Lions are equally switched too? So there for, Keith is still the leader and we must follow him by example!"

"Una mierda!" Lance muttered "Aw shit!" in Spanish, being all pouty.

"Ago appuransu." Keith replied by saying "Chin up Lance." in Japanese before he called out "Form Shoulder Cannon!" as Hunk ignited his Yellow Bayard into the controls and the Shoulder Cannon appeared, firing at 5 Galra Warships and destroyed them in the process.

"Five more are approaching!" Pidge alarming everyone when she saw 5 more Galra Warships heading their way.

"Well we can fix all of that!" Lance exclaimed as they shot the Shoulder Cannon at 5 more Galra Warships.

"Ha! Another one bites the dust!" Hunk stated. "Now it's time for slicing and dicing!"

"Alright then, form Sword!" Keith said as he ignited the Blue Bayard into the controls but nothing happened.

"What the hell?!"

"Keith, what's going on?" Pidge asked over the com.

"I think I realized that I can't form the sword with the Blue Bayard!" Keith admitted.

"Don't worry Keith. I'm pretty sure that Allura in your body can." Hunk reassured. "I think."

"Like this Hunk?" Allura ignited the Black Bayard into the controls and the Sword appeared.

"Yep! That's it!" Hunk confirmed.

"All right, let's take out the Galra Warships!" Keith ordered.

"YEAH!" The Paladins responded as Voltron charged toward the Galra Warships and started destroying them with each powerful strokes of the sword.

Back at the Castle of Lions, Coran along with the mice watched Voltron take out a dozen Galra Warships until he heard a beeping sound from the control panel.

"I wonder what is going on." Coran said as he turned on the screen monitor which showed the image of the White Lion Gladiator Ro-Beast causing destruction of the city in New York.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Coran exclaimed as he contacted the Paladins to warn them.

"Paladins, this is Coran! I got some bad news to tell you!"

"Not now, Coran! We're busy taking out the Galra Warships!" Allura responded as Voltron kept taking out Galra forces.

"But Princess, you don't understand! The Ro-Beast that switched you and Keith has arrived on planet earth!" Coran insistly informed the Paladins that the Ro-Beast went to the last place they least expected to be.

"WHAT?!" The five Paladins yelled in unison.

"Our home planet?!" Lance cried.

"Yeah, your home planet!" Coran replied. "I'm entering coordinates to Earth. So see if you could finish up taking out the rest of the Galra so we can get to Earth!"

"You got it Coran! Everyone, let's take 'em out!" Keith commanded as Voltron proceeded to take out the entire fleet of Galra Warships.

Little did they know was that inside of the Galra Warships, Shiro (Kuron) snuck aboard to get inside one of Galra Fighter Ships and blasted his way out after learning that Voltron is no longer in range for the Galra to fire their cannons at.

"All right, we're done here. Now let's head back to the castle!" Keith said.

After completely destroying the Galra Warship fleets, Voltron proceeded to go back to the castle to wormhole their way to planet earth and stop the White Lion Gladiator Ro-Beast.

"Why did the Galra sent the Ro-Beast down to planet earth of all places at a time like this?" Lance asked, still shocked about the Ro-Beast's current location.

"I dunno. Probably sight seeing or even destroying the city or something...worse?" Hunk followed.

"Either way, we head to earth, hunt the Ro-Beast down, destroy it, revert me and Allura back to our bodies, save the planet and leave." Keith stated.

"I hope you're right, Keith." Allura agreed. "Besides I've never been to Earth before."

"We maybe go back to earth but I won't stay until I bring my dad and my brother Matt back home with me." Pidge stated, vowing that she won't stop until she's completely reunited with family.

"Don't worry Pidge. We'll help you find them soon." Lance reassured the Green Paladin.

"Until then, we got a Ro-Beast to take out. Now let's move!" Keith commanded as they sped from the battlefield.

Little did the Paladins know, they were followed by a Galra Fighter flown by Shiro (Kuron) who tried to reach out but was unable to keep up and ended up being left behind.

After returning to the Castle of Lions, the Paladins went back to the bridge.

"Paladins, good thing you're back." Coran greeted everyone before informing them "After you went out there fighting the Galra, the castle detected that the Ro-Beast went to your homeplanet of Earth."

"Haggar must've sent it there to distract us from our duties." Allura

"Or worse, trash the entire planet and it's population!" Hunk added.

"Over our dead bodies they are!" Lance "No one does that and get away with it!"

"Everyone get to your stations! This maybe our only chance to take out the Ro-Beast and save the earth!" Keith commanded as the Paladins went to their panels. Keith was about to go to his but Allura grabbed him by the arm.

"Keith, Wait!"

"Why?"

"Because since you're in my body, you have to use the castle to create a wormhole."

"Are you kidding me Allura?"

"No, Keith. I'm afraid not."

"I don't know if I could do it."

"Then let me guide you through it. Follow my instructions."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Do they seem to be lovey dovey to you?" Hunk whispered to Lance, speculating the relationship between the mixed up Paladins.

"They better not! Otherwise, Keith is a deadman!" Lance whispered back.

"We can hear you!" Keith and Allura yelled at Lance and Hunk, causing them to scream.

Pidge cleared her throat "Excuse me but shouldn't we get the planet earth? I feel like we're wasting time with shenanigans like this."

"Our apologies Pidge." Allura replied and then she turned to Coran and asked "Coran, have you set the coordinates to earth yet?"

"Yes, Princess. Right after I informed you all of the situation." Coran answered.

"Looks like earth is about to have a taste of the Galra invasion that we need to prevent." Hunk said.

"Do not worry Hunk. We'll make certainty that it'll never happen." Allura reassured him.

"Allura's right." Keith added as he took the controls on Allura's Pilot Panels. "So hold to something. This ride is gonna be a little bit bumpy."

"That's what I'm really afraid." Lance said, cringing with the thought of Keith opening wormholes in Allura's place.

"Yeah, me too." Hunk added.

"Me three." Pidge followed.

"Ready when you are Keith." Coran announced, waiting for Keith

"Now Keith, close your eyes, calm down and concentrate your energy on creating a wormhole." Allura instructed.

Keith took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and did as she instructed him.

When the wormhole finally open, Coran said "Okay, let's go!" as he increased the speed and flew the Castle of Lions toward it before it closed and sent everyone to their destination.

Inside the wormhole, as everyone is hanging on, Keith (in Allura's body) found himself struggling to hold on and maintaining his grip on the controls.

"Keith, are you alright?" Allura asked.

"I-I can't h-hang on any longer!" Keith grunted with swear coming down his face. "This is too much for me to handle!"

"You have to, Keith! We're almost there!"

Keith was about to faint but Allura caught him and kept him on the controls of her pilot panel.

"Hold on, Keith! I will not give on you! We're in this together! Do this for Shiro!" Allura passionately encourage him to hold on until they reach earth.

After seeing the coordinates confirmed that they've finally reach their destination, Coran announced "We're finally here!"

"Good. Now to open another one." Keith did the same thing like he did before and opened another wormhole leading the Castle of Lions to the Milky Way Galaxy where planet earth is, which causes everyone to cheer.

"We've finally made it!" Lance cried.

"Yeah!" Pidge followed.

"Home sweet home!" Hunk exclaimed before covering his mouth and then the mice gave him a bag to throw up on.

"Thanks, guys." Hunk obliged as he threw up on the bag.

Allura kissed Keith on the cheek and said "Keith, you did it. You brought us here." and then all of sudden, Keith passed out, collapsing onto Allura's arms.

"Keith? Oh, no! Keith!" Allura cried out his name as everyone ran to their leader trapped in the body of the Altean Princess.

"What happened to Keith?!" Coran asked on concern.

"Is he dead?"

"Don't say the D word, Lance! That is not very helpful!" Hunk scolded him.

"Shut up, Hunk!" Lance scolded back.

"Will you two give it a rest? Keith passed out from using too much energy from Allura's body to create wormholes!" Pidge told her fellow Paladins off.

"Pidge is right. And now that's he unconscious, we can't form Voltron!" Allura said with the realization that things have gone from bad to worse.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long again. Yeah, I usually use that as an excuse but anyways. I was attempting to post that chapter on New Year's Eve but New Year's Day will do. So here's my Reaction to Voltron Legendary Defender Season 8. I wrote this on Tumblr last month.

I have to be completely honest with all y'all. When the 8th season of Voltron Legendary Defender came out, I skipped it to the final episode and boy was I pissed, angry, sad and heartbroken. The entire show became another reboot epic fail like Thundercats 2011. Not only that Kallura didn't become canon in the end when the creators of the show paired Allura with Lance, they killed her off for their own petty reasons. In the end of the Shipping Wars, it turned out that all ships are casualties and the fandom lose. So yeah, we took a major L. Nobody wins in the end.

I decided that from now on until someone makes another Voltron cartoon that'll top that monstrosity that is Voltron Legendary Defender, I'll stick with the original Voltron from the 80′s and Go Lion from Japan because they are a million times better than that damn reboot from Netflix because seasons from 4 all the way to the 8 turned it into biggest piece of crap and all the characters have been botched very badly, mainly Keith and Allura! Sorry. I'm just gettin' it out of my system.

And yeah, we were wrong for being toxic fans over characters and ships. One day, we'll be better human beings and fans. Season 8 has been our punishment for behaving the way we did. We'll try hard to make sure that it never happens again. So...our bad!

And to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, I must speak on behalf of the Voltron fandom since 1984 when I say that you didn't ruin our childhood,both of y'all broke all of our hearts and make us love, cherish and appreciated the original Voltron Defender Of The Universe even more because it'll always be better than your creation Voltron Legendary Defender. Thanks but no thanks. And you get millions of middle fingers and smiles from us as our way of showing how much we appreciated y'all and how much effort you put into it. Nuff said.


End file.
